Missing
by FanKnight
Summary: In every persons life, at one time or another they feel as if something is missing, what would you do to find out what? Slight OC, Drama, Dark, Romance
1. Chapter 1

FanKnight: As I try and contemplate my next move in my other fictions I've come up with a nearly complete plot for a story I think is darker then all the others. So please enjoy this first chapter of 'Missing'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure 02

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In every life people sometimes wonder if something is missing. They can have everything, family, friends, a good job, a wonderful home, a love beyond all comparison but what if something was still missing, would that feeling of emptiness still make you feel whole? What would you do to find out just what was missing?

For Daisuke Motomiya he had truly gotten it all, a wonderful apartment in Tokyo, a small but quickly expanding ramen empire, and an oddly attractive girlfriend. Now a full time cook he's gotten rather accustom to his life, his long time girlfriend would move in soon, and then he'd pop the question once she was settled in, but he couldn't help but feel something was missing, something he couldn't quite explain.

He hadn't changed all that much in the years he'd graduated high school. He'd grown though not by much, just barely reaching five foot ten, he was rather happy with his height. His hair still spiking softly, though he'd let it grow out every now and then, causing him to take on the appearance of another spiky haired once goggled headed youth.

Slipping on his size eleven shoes he smiled to him self glancing at his calendar, the date circled in a thick red marker, causing his smile to transform into a grin. Today was the day he and his long time friend would have a reunion of their younger years.

Looking into his full length body mirror he looked himself over once, his khaki pants and thin red silk shirt brought out his tan skin and lean muscled body.

Pocketing his keys and wallet as he left his apartment he locked up before heading down the stairs to his car, stopping by the door he decided to walk, the beautiful spring day air would do him wonders as it always had.

His smile widened as he walked a few blocks, taking a short detour to the local park, his eyes looking over the lush green landscape as he sat on a bench, two kids running past him arguing over something, what he couldn't hear until they came up to him holding up a picture rather close to his face and asked him to read the article as it contained many kanji the had yet to learn.

Smiling he glanced over it nodding, happy to help as the kids sat before him his eyes began to widen as he slowly read aloud the words he never thought he'd see.

"Yagami Taichi, World renowned soccer star retires, at pinnacle of career due to injury."

'So Taichi did make it after all…'

"The super star has said he'll return to his home town 'Odaiba, Japan'"

'He's coming back…'

After finishing the article he returned it to the children, they huffed and puffed rather angry that Taichi would be retiring and told him he could keep it. Watching them run off, arguing who would be Taichi in their soccer game he smiled, before looking down at the picture of Taichi in the article, he had changed so much, his once long spiky hair was now short and spiked forward, no longer thin he was a more medium size, but what changed most about him, Daisuke could tell even through the picture, were his eyes. They no longer held the same light they had all those years ago.

Standing slowly he looked into the clear blue sky thinking of the last time he'd even spoken to Taichi. It was that night, he was sure of it, the night he and his girlfriend first began their relationship, he just couldn't find Taichi after that, as if he'd vanished.

Heading towards his Ramen shop, he began to grin as a long line of people could be seen through the glass, walking through the doors he slipped past the crowd towards the private section in the back, pushing aside the curtains he gave a small grin as a large group of people smiled as he entered.

"You made it Daisuke!"

A familiar voice rang out through the group's talking, Ken grinned as he best friend took a seat, looking about he noticed that only the chosen children had come, none of their partners had come, something he was slightly glad about. His own girlfriend busy with a report for the Tokyo evening news.

Standing from the table a shoulder length brunette smiled as she looked around at her friends.

"I don't know if you guys have heard but…Taichi is coming back at least for awhile…"

Smiles, grins and giggles all around, as Daisuke only smiled at the news. His eyes towards the table's glass top menus. He refused to take notice as every set of eyes now lay on him.

Not looking up he answered their obvious questioning looks.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Seemed to ring round the table as the waiter came up, after they had all ordered Sora was the first to break the rather odd silence.

"How is your new song coming along Yama?"

The rock star only laughed and began to grin as he pulled out a piece of paper with the first few lines of lyrics.

"So far I have the emotion and music I'm going with just need to finish out the lyrics."

To Daisuke however, their voices all seemed to mold together, as his mind began to drift, the void that held him hostage was so apparent to now, he had a lot of give to the group, he always had but over the years he'd notice a steady decline in his own natural state. Only when he was with his girl friend Tifa, did he have a sense of his old self.

"Mind if I sing the first few lyric's Daisuke?"

The question broke his train of thoughts as he found their eyes upon him once more, a small smile creeping upon his lips he only grinned and began to nod at first.

"Sure, I told you guys, this is your second home now anyway."

A small ring of chuckles and giggles, as Yamato looked at the paper awhile before turning, looking at Daisuke and then Sora.

"The title is 'Missing' and I've been working on it awhile, like it's evolved over time, hope you guys like what I have down so far."

"Oh shut up and sing it rock star."

Takeru shouted grinning, as Yamato smirked and cleared his throat.

In a whisper of a voice he slowly began, his voice growing stronger as he continued with each note.

"_**Oh, oh oh oh , oh oh oh oh …oh …oh oh oh…oh…oh oh."**_

"_**Please, please forgive me….but I wont be home again….maybe someday you'll look out…and barely conscious you'll say to no one, Isn't something missing?"**_

"_**You won't cry for my absence I know, you forgot me long ago…am I that unimportant, am I so insignificant, isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing…me…"**_

"_**Even though I sacrificed you wont try for me not now….though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone…isn't someone missing…me…"**_

Opening his eyes he hadn't remembered closing, he grinned as the group was quiet for a moment, before clapping grinning and a few whistling.

Daisuke however remained quiet, his eyes set onto the menu before grinning up at Yamato.

"I can't wait to hear it when it's finished."

His voice seemed to cause silence as the group starred at him a moment before laughing and agreeing. As if on que the food arrived piping hot with smiles all around, the group of chosen enjoyed their reunion, reminiscing on the days of old, and jokes that still hadn't worn themselves out. As the hours past the time soon grew late, few by few soon only Ken and Daisuke were left, both nursing their first cups of sake.

"How're ya do'n?"

"What?"

"I mean it how are ya?"

Laughing Ken only smiled before chugging his cup with a grin. Sighing he looked out the window with a small smile.

"I'm not too sure anymore…after he left…I just don't know…."

Daisuke nodded, chugging his cup as he stood, grinning as Ken too stood. Starring at each other a moment both burst into laughter as one of those odd half drunk moments took hold. Smiling, Daisuke locked the doors to the shop up as Ken waved making his way down towards his apartment. Grinning Daisuke gave a final wave he headed back to his apartment.

Slowly making his way up towards his door he blinked as he found it slightly ajar, blinking he swore to himself to not drink so much before leaving work again he blinked as his girlfriend bound out at him giggling.

"Oh Dai it happened! My big break! I'm going to be a real reporter now! I've got the hottest story of the year!"

Grinning he found himself locking lips with his girlfriend a moment before she began to drag him into his own apartment, kicking off his shoes he hung his coat, blinked at the extra pair of shoes at the door, shrugging it off he turned to see a strange man looking at the pictures on his wall as his girlfriend poured tea for the three of them.

As if in a dear he slowly made his way to the table, nearly falling into his chair he blinked as the figure gave a grin at a few of the pictures. Tifa giggling as she knew the stories all to well behind them. Beckoning the stranger to the table she sat, her eyes alight as he nodded sitting down the light of the kitchen revealed his once shaded face, causing Daisuke's world to spin, he never thought giving Tifa a key would ever give him this much regret as sitting before him sat the one and only Yagami Taichi.

"Ta-Taichi!"

Daisuke managed, Tifa's eyes going from that of a child showing off a new puppy she'd found to confusing and even more dangerously a reporter's spark of interest. Taking a sip of the hot tea Taichi gave a small smirk, his eyes held an odd feeling, though his words and voice caused Daisuke to shiver, with a feeling he hadn't felt sense he was fourteen.

"It's been awhile…Daisuke…."

Gulping he couldn't help a faint blush that spread across his face, his eyes seeming to waver as Taichi's half lidded dark eyes seemed to burn into him.

"I…I…I…ohh…"

"Daisuke!"

Tifa's scream the last thing he could hear as darkness took him.

'It was him! It was Taichi-Senpai! I can't believe it was him!'

Waking with a groan, he shot up from his laying postion on his…bed?

'Wha? What am I doing here?'

Blinking the noodle shop owner looked around seeing only his girlfriend's sleeping form at his bed side, groaning as his head began to throb he gave a small chuckle, he must have had to much to drink.

Glancing at his clock, the red letter read, '8:39 A.M'.

"Man…I slept all night….what happened…"

His voice was raspy, throat hurting, though if he could think straight he could work. A shift from Tifa however made his thought process change a bit.

"Mmm Dai-kun?"

"Morning!"

In a blink of the eye, she was on top of him, a pout as her golden hair draped around his head. Her eyes like two burning coals, so unlike Taichi's cold burning ones.

"Don't you **ever** scare me like that again! Do you know how worried I was? I'm so glad Yamagi-sama was here, other wise you'd have been on the floor all night!"

"Ta-Tachi was here then? He was really here?!"

Blinking Tifa removed herself from her boyfriend for a moment looking at him as if an entirely new side had awakened in him.

"Yes, He left after he put you in bed though…he promised to let me interview him later if I wasn't too busy with caring for you…"

Her eyes now searched for the odd look on Daisuke's face as he ran a hand through his hair softly. His eyes becoming half lidded as he began to grin, causing Tifa's own eyes to widen.

"Hey now, what's with that look the only time I've seen that look is after sex or the time you opened up the other shops in Odaiba and Hirashima."

Blinking he smiled for a moment, an odd look on his face before shaking his head. Smirking towards her he pulled himself from the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"I think I'll take the day off…"

He murmured, a dark look in his eyes that oddly frightened and attracted her at the same time.

"D-Dai-kun?"

Her last words as their lips met in a rather hot fashion, her body soon vanishing beneath warm covers.

----------------------------------------------------

Opening the door to his cab Taichi sighed, giving a small smile as before him stood his long time best friend, and the one person he knew could take care of him in his current position.

She'd really done well, a four bedroom apartment, in Tokyo tower, a beautiful view of the city and sunrise, not to mention her first flower designer shop just a block away.

Hugging her tightly he smiled a real smile as she hugged him tightly in return.

"Taichi…your finally back…"

"Yeah…Where's Yama?"

Sora only smiled, before shifting her head towards the door to her apartment complex, the blonde stood grinning, as he winked at his best friend. Adjusting his large duffle bag he paid his cab, grinning as Sora took his arm, the two made their way towards Yamato and the apartment complex. Where he'd stay until he could get things settled.

Hugging the blonde as he came close enough, the three grinned Taichi giving a small smile as they talked, Yamato glanced back towards the rising sun, smiling as he knew now what was happening.

'The missing pieces are all coming together…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FanKnight: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please Review! It speeds things up, and gives me the confidence to keep going!


	2. Chapter 2

**FanKnight: Well I know it's been forever, but I've decided to put in some new chapters in my old fictions! So this one is first! Chapter two, of 'Missing'. I hope you lot enjoy it.**

**Taichi: FanKnight does not own Digimon Adventure 02. **

**Daisuke: Warning, This fiction contains memories that may imply to some (most) viewers male/male relations.**

**--------------------------------**

High atop the Tokyo apartment complex, Taichi and Sora sat. Their eyes locked on the rising sun, a slightly disturbing silence between them as both seemed slightly disturbed. Taichi more so then Sora, who had just been told the story, the entire story. Why he'd left Japan, why he'd left Odaiba, why he'd left…everything.

Sora eyed her long time friend wearily as the tall sun kissed brunette slowly stood. His eyes hidden beneath bangs as he spoke softly.

"Yama should be done soon….we should head back inside…"

Sora only nodded, rising slowly like the sun she glanced back at the beautiful glowing orb once, and only once. The sun seemed to have dulled at the return of the first chosen of courage. As if the world could feel the discord between the chosen.

As the two headed down the stairs, the soft of melodious sound of Yamato playing the piano came into range, nothing but soft notes. He stopped, a few words seeming to play out as the rest of his band took a small break.

"I wrote this one thinking of Taichi….and well…I suppose it's almost complete…though I am writing another….one that's slightly more meaningful."

His band mates all laughed, as Yamato only grinned. The band had been up all night and now early morning trying to put together a good combination of songs for their opening concert that would start their tour around the world in a matter of days.

Yamato only smiled as he began to play slowly, the band looking at their sheet music he'd written up once before waiting for their entrances.

With a breath he began, the chords slow and beautiful but at the same time sad and slightly depressing just as this album was meant to sound. This would be their opener.

Taichi turned back, not wanting to hear it Sora glancing back but let him be. Taichi had things to sort out, she knew this. Leaning against the wall next to the doors, she listened to Yamato's new song, the one he'd written to try and mend Taichi's broken heart.

Taking to the streets, in nothing but some old jeans, a rather faded t-shirt and a red jacket, with the symbol of courage embroidered on the back, a gift he'd received from Hikari long ago. His eyes seemed blank as he walked into the rather empty streets of Tokyo, looking through the just opening shops he smiled, slightly seeing kids yawning as they helped their parents prepare for the busy out of school rush.

'That's right…school just let out…'

He thought as he stared up at the sky, trying hard now not to remember what had happened so long ago. With a rather loud sigh he looked back to the streets only to find a blur of red connect with his face. With a loud cracking sound Taichi stumbled back, groaning he rubbed his now reddening forehead.

"Ow…oh man, I'm sorry…."

However the reply wasn't what Taichi expected. His eyes widening as before him sat his former kohai and good friend, his eyes shut tears threatening to spill out as he clung to a welt on his head. Blinking the tears away Daisuke only glared at his 'attacker' before blinking and giving a small smile.

"No problem…Taichi…"

He could feel his stomach fall as his eyes fell upon the younger boy…no man. Daisuke wasn't a little kid anymore, the younger of the two was nearly as tall as Taichi, only what…two inches taller, Taichi could guess.

"Daisuke…"

The young man in question blinked and held out his hand grinning as he did so.

"Come on you'll catch hold if you sit there much longer."

The air was slightly chilly as it was every grand Japanese morning. Nodding he took the hand slowly lifting himself. Daisuke couldn't help but smile, his hold loosening as he turned to open up his ramen shop, Taichi however held on.

"Daisuke…about…before…"

The younger blinked and eyed the elder's grip before looking up at him. A small frown forming on his face before a grin formed.

"I was just…surprised to see you…that's all….would you like to come inside and warm up?"

Taichi only sighed but gave a small nod, releasing the younger and following him inside.

Taking a seat at the counter, Taichi watched Daisuke remove his jacket and get to work, calling over his shoulder as he did so.

"So…you wanted to…what? Talk?"

Taichi seemed to become oddly silent before shaking his head to himself and sighing silently.

"I…guess…."

The two were silent a moment, it had been twelve years since Taichi had left, twelve long years. Daisuke crushed noodles, his back to Taichi as he thought back to that day as well.

"I…I'm sorry…Daisuke…."

Taichi voice seemed to crack as he gave a small sorrowful smile. One that caused Daisuke to stop in his tracks. His own eyes wavering for a moment before he shook his head, a small forced smile as he turned back towards his older…friend? Were they even that now?

"There's nothing to apologize for…we were young…very young…and foolish….it was all just…a mistake…"

He turned slowly, nodding to himself, his eyes becoming half lidded as memories of the old days came back.

"Yeah….a mistake…."

For Taichi however those words seeming to push the dagger in his heart deeper.

"A….mistake….is that…what you want to call it…"

"Then what _**was**_ it Taichi?"

The two were silent, a memory passing between the two that couldn't have been more painful.

_Daisuke ran, and fast as he had to catch his sempai for he left, had to catch him and tell him the truth. Had to give him a reason to come back to Odaiba, to come back to Japan, to come back to…him._

_Tears in his eyes he reached the Yagami apartment in a heap, banging on the door he cried out, fighting back the urge to cry right there on the spot. No, he had to be strong he had to tell his sempai straight out, as best he could._

"_Taichi-Sempai! Please! Please! Open the door!"_

_However it wasn't Taichi who answered the door, but a red eyed Hikari, her eyes swollen from tears. She sniffled and looked at Daisuke, the boy was out of breath, his jacket barely hanging on as he breathed hard._

"_D-dai-kun…..you…your….late…"_

_Daisuke's eyes widened, looking over the railing of the second story he could see the Yagami's car slowly pull out, Taichi in the back seat as his parents slowly pulled out._

"_**Taichi**__!"_

_Daisuke cried, climbing over the railing, he jumped down. Hikari screaming as the jump was a great feet on it's own, wincing as he landed he leapt into a run, waving and screaming, his jacket flying off as he did so. Tears seeming to freeze in place as the car stopped._

"_Ta-taichi! Wait! Please w-wait!"_

_The door opened and the older boy of courage blinked, running to his younger friend as he fell to his knees._

"_Damn it Daisuke…what are you doing here?"_

_He almost growled looking his kohai over for any sort of harm he might have caused to himself._

"_I…I…had to tell you sempai…."_

_Taichi blinked, looking down his gave a soft smile and tilted his head to the side. He asked softly his parents getting out of the car to see what all the commotion was about. back…please…don't….stay away….everyone here….we love you…we need you….please…don't….don't stay….away…."_

_Daisuke managed to gasp through many deep breaths. His eyes wavering as his sempai only smiled. Placing a kiss on his kohai's forehead he slowly helped the younger boy to his feet._

"_I know…but…I can't…I just….nothings here for me….my heart…it's….not here anymore…I just have….find it…you ..understand…right Daisuke?"_

_Tears in his eyes the younger boy clung to Taichi, crying as he didn't want to let go._

"_Don't go…please….please….don't…Hikari…..Takeru…..me…we all need you…"_

_Taichi gave a small grin and fluffed Daisuke's hair, putting a hand to Daisuke's cheek he gave a sorrowful smile and pulled away._

"_Go home Daisuke…"_

_His world seeming to shatter he watched his best friend, his sempai, and his heart drive off. The sky seeming to sense his pain as the rain came down slowly, like tears from heaven. It was that day he met Tifa, that day so long ago. _

Both blinked, and glanced toward each other, another long silent cold front beginning between them before Daisuke broke it, his voice just above a whisper.

"Did you find it?"

Taichi blinked looking towards the cooking chosen of miracles.

"Find what?"

"What you were looking for….did you find it?"

Taichi blinked and gave a small frown, before looking away, his reply a mutter rather then an answer.

"….no…."

Another silence and the younger of the two gave a few words.

"That's…too bad Taichi…."

"Yeah…I left…a lot of good things back here…back in Japan…"

Daisuke said nothing for a moment, then decided to change the subject.

"I'm with someone now….she's….really something."

Taichi gave a tired smile, nodding as he watched the younger man's hands go to work.

"She…told me…when'd you meet her?"

Once more the silence came back, as Daisuke shrugged, glancing back.

"The day you left."

Taichi's eyes seemed to widen before he smiled and tried to speak, only able to mutter a single word.

"oh…."

"Yeah…she…she helped me through a lot…."

"That's great…"

"I kept up with you, you know….for awhile…Tifa told me…it wasn't going to help…so I just…kind of….stopped…"

"I understand…."

"She's really something Taichi, she's bright, smiles all the time, she loves soccer, a great sense of humor, she can pack away anything I throw at her…and….she's in love with me…"

Taichi nodded, his eyes on the back of Daisuke's head the entire time.

"Sounds perfect."

"I suppose…"

He waited a moment before glancing back at his once sempai.

"Do you have anyone? Anyone special?"

Taichi gave a small grin before shaking his head. He gave a small sigh and replied.

"I did…once upon a time…but that was a long time ago…"

"Sora?"

Taichi laughed, grinning as he did. A real laugh, one he hadn't used in years.

"No…Sora and I…were close…but not in that way…"

"Then who?"

Taichi only shook his head.

"Maybe another time…"

"Alright…"

An almost comfortable silence seemed to fill in this time, Taichi just watching Daisuke cook, as the time seemed to go by. Soon it was only a half hour before Daisuke would open up show, his ramen nearly done he turned towards Taichi who blinked.

"I missed this…."

"Missed what?"

"This…."

"Oh…"

"Yeah….talking to you always….seemed easier…."

With a shrug he turned back to add in his finishing touches. A small smile on his face as he slowly began to hum.

Taichi smiled for a moment, before muttering the words he would regret later.

"Do you love her?"

Daisuke froze, Taichi's eyes on the now frozen ramen maker. A small tremble running through the smaller young man as he turned about, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. He gave a smile, a rather frightening one, as his eyes glazed over.

"Yes….very much…I do love her…."

His reply was cold almost icy as he eyed Taichi, his clenched fists trembling as Taichi's eyes became hidden as well.

"Alright….I'll be seeing you then…"

Taichi got up, slipping on his jacket he made his way towards the door. Daisuke bitting his lower lip before shouting out a bit more then he expected.

"Taichi…where…where are you staying?"

Taichi blinked looking back a small grin curling his lips as his eyes seemed to dance with a fire that Daisuke hadn't seen the entire talk.

"At Sora's place…."

Daisuke nodded, his eyes seeming to waver as he watched Taichi turn to leave.

"Would you mind…."

Taichi blinked looking back.

"If I came by later?...to…catch up?"

Taichi smiled, a real smile, and nodded. Turning around he gave a short wave of his hand and left. Leaving Daisuke to watch his soul mate walk away from him for a second time. The ramen maker gave a soft sigh, turning to his noodles he added in the finishing touches while thinking of what'd he ask. More importantly, he thought of what this feeling was, his stomach was hot, but not in a sickening way, and he felt oddly warm. Shrugging it off as hungry and the heat from the noodles he went about preparing his business for the day.

Taichi couldn't help but smile as he headed back towards Sora's apartment. Grinning by the time he actually reached the apartment. Both Sora and Yamato blinked, as Taichi began to hum a tune they hadn't heard in years. Looking towards each other they smiled, Yamato watching as Taichi flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

'It's all coming together….'

------------------------------------------------

**FanKnight: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Taichi: Please Review!**

**Daisuke: Yes! Please review! It helps out the chapter writing process! **


End file.
